The Difference We Have
by CJS51703
Summary: Wanda wants Cosmo to be her first. He has more to say on that. (Not a lemon! But, it's rated for heavy sex references.)


*****Hello, everyone! This is an idea I got while listening to a music box cover of "Training Wheels" by Melanie Martinez, because seriously, some of the lyrics SO describe Cosmo and Wanda. Anyways, Cosmo and Wanda belong to Butch Hartman, and let's roll with what I hope works...**

Cosmo and Wanda went into their hotel room, both smiling. Cosmo, dressed in his tuxedo, carried Wanda, dressed in her bridal gown, in his arms. They didn't know that they were getting a room with Cupid paying until the reception, let alone that they'd be getting the beautiful honeymoon suite they'd been given the keys to.

Cosmo dropped Wanda onto the massive, cushy bed there before flopping down next to her. "You still smell like cake," he said.

"Well, you only started a cake war. Just because the mess was cleaned up didn't mean the smell was," Wanda said.

Cosmo smiled. "Never said I was against it," he said. He laid on his side and Wanda did the same. She smiled, her makeup still pretty well-done despite the cake war aforementioned.

"What a day," she sighed contently. "And the best part is, no one can get between us now. You're my wife, and no one else's!" Cosmo declared.

Wanda giggled. "I don't want to be with anyone else. If there's any fairy I want to call my husband, then it's you," she said. "Good! Because I'm staying your husband," Cosmo said brightly.

The two fairies met for a kiss that soon became much more passionate, lasting longer and tasting sweeter. They pulled each other closer without breaking their kiss. Cosmo's arm went around Wanda's petite figure, just as he could feel her hand on his back, for she'd moved her hand to go beneath his shirt.

When they pulled their lips apart, they still stayed as they were. Rose-colored irises met emerald-colored ones.

"Cosmo," Wanda said breathlessly, "make me yours."

And that's when daily-basis Cosmo came back into play. "How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, breaking the spell of such a heated moment.

Wanda sighed internally, but sat up, prompting her partner to do the same. "I should've expected this. We just got married, and what couples normally do is, well... give their bodies to each other. Already joined in spirit, yet to be joined in body. Lots of people wait until they get married. And we just did," she explained.

Cosmo leaned forward and hugged her tightly. He let go after a minute or two. "Are we joined?" he asked.

Wanda smiled; he was so innocent. "Not quite, honey. As much as I do appreciate your hugs, it wasn't what I meant. I meant something more mature. Along the lines of, well, sex," she said, a bit awkward at the last part.

Cosmo shook his head. "I don't wanna have sex, Wanda. I've heard people talking about it, and it never sounded good to me at all," he said.

Wanda laced her fingers with his. "Alright. If you aren't ready, then we don't have to. We can just hold each other, then," she said. But, she noticed that slowly, Cosmo began to undo her dress around her back. His touch was gentle, so she said nothing. It was when he reached for her bra clasp that she spoke up.

"Didn't you just tell me that you wanted to keep from having sex?" Wanda recalled. She felt a certain tingle as the straps fell, especially when her bra and middle were visible.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna just do that. I wanted to make love. I waited because, well, you're the only person I'd ever wanna make love to," Cosmo said. He took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the floor.

Wanda slid out of her dress, moving it to the side. "What do you think is the difference?" she asked.

Cosmo kissed her, gently pushing her onto the bed and straddling her with the same odd grace. "Anyone could have sex," he said, "but I could only make love to you."

Wanda kissed him, smiling. "Make me yours with your love, then. There's no one else who I'd want like this," she said.

Cosmo brushed his fingers through her curls. "I agree."

XxX

After they gave themselves to each other, they were still awake. Sweaty and getting tired, but awake. Cosmo and Wanda held each other under the covers.

"Would you have rather had sex or made love?" Wanda asked, her head on Cosmo's chest.

"Made love with my wife," he replied. His eyelids were already drooping before that. After a few moments, he fell asleep.

Wanda kissed his cheek. "You were my first, Cosmo. And I don't want anyone else," she whispered. As she fell asleep, she knew that she would never forget this night.

*****And there you have it. Ironically typed with Watchmojo SpongeBob videos for background noise. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
